


Insatiable

by gogumark



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: Markjin can't get out of bed (but they're not even trying).





	Insatiable

“It’s too hot,” Mark murmurs, eyelids still heavy and closed, against his boyfriend’s temple. Jinyoung either doesn’t hear or is blatantly ignoring him (highly likely the latter as he’s a light sleeper), and squeezes Mark tighter in his embrace. He nuzzles his nose into Mark’s chest and inhales deeply. He still smells like the coconut body lotion he helped rubbed on the elder’s body earlier before bed. Jinyoung’s body shivers at the memory of Mark lying gloriously naked before him, his eyes taunting and smile, seducing while the younger soaks him in. With his eyes still squeezed shut, Mark’s hand carelessly rubs against Jinyoung’s cheek, “Babe, I’m hot, move.” 

He welcomes the cool air that hits him when Jinyoung pulls away but it only lasts temporarily when suddenly, his eyes shoot wide open as Jinyoung straddles him. “What,” Jinyoung interrupts him with a fervent kiss. Mark groans as his boyfriend grabs his cock suddenly causing his hips to buckle in response. At the back of Mark’s mind, he wonders where Jinyoung gets his energy from as the two barely slept a wink last night. His body erupts in a shameless orgasm as Jinyoung’s lips expertly swirls his tongue and sucks his cock, alongside his fingers toying with Mark’s behind. Someone should set a limit for couples to have sex in a day (to spare sore bottoms), but then again, with someone as insatiable as Jinyoung, the couple would have broken all the rules anyway.

“Jinyoung!” Mark screams as he comes all over Jinyoung’s stomach. Jinyoung finally stops thrusting and collapses on top of the elder. After all that they’ve done, Jinyoung’s lips are still able to nibble and trail kisses all along Mark’s neck and jaw. Mark giggles as Jinyoung nuzzles into his neck. The couple falls back asleep and only awakes in the late afternoon when the hotel phone rings loudly startling them from their peaceful slumber. 

“What?” Jinyoung snaps irritably into the phone. 

“Hyung! Erm, are we still going to the massage parlour?” Youngjae asks timidly into the phone. Jinyoung’s anger practically evaporates at the younger’s voice. “Yeah, give us a minute. What time is it?” He hears the phone being snatched by someone else and rolls his eyes at the familiar voice. 

“You guys are late! For obvious reasons, so get up and drag your sorry asses to the lobby now!” Jaebum yells.

Jinyoung chuckles at their leader’s impatience, Mark stirs awake and their positions are reversed as he lends his chest for the elder to sleep on. He brushes his fingers through Mark’s soft bed hair while answering Jaebum, “What’s got your panties in a twist, hyung? Or are you annoyed because you didn’t get any?” 

“Fuck you, Park Jinyoung. My baby was tired and fell asleep early okay…” 

“You sound disappointed, poor you. We’ll stall and give you 15 minutes to vent your frustrations. Take it easy on Youngjae.” Jinyoung snickers.

Jaebum doesn’t bother to reply and rudely ends the call. Jinyoung can picture the frustrated elder dragging the unsuspecting younger back to their room for a quick fuck. 

“What’s so funny?” Mark asks, peering up at him with his innocent doe-like eyes. (Although Jinyoung will argue that they are anything but.)

He shakes his head with a sly smile stretching along his face. “Can you sit?” He asks in concern as he pulls the elder to sit up with him. Mark winces at his sore butt, as it’s been awhile since Jinyoung did him, and so suddenly at that. Last night, was like any other night and as the regular topper, Mark did what he does best and milked Jinyoung’s body for all that he was worth. 

“And this is why, I insist on having a massage every time we’re here in Thailand.” Mark bites back a laugh as the pain ripples through his lower body. 

“For the record, you’re always much rougher on me than I am with you. Keep up.”

“Yeah but that’s only because you love it rough Jinyoung. You’re probably the only person who would hate your partner if your ass isn’t feeling sore in the morning.”

Jinyoung blushes at that and Mark smirks in victory. He pulls away Jinyoung’s hands that automatically covers his face whenever he’s embarrassed or shy and leans in for a kiss. There’s nothing lustful about it (at first) as Mark kisses him slowly and passionately, the younger moaning in pleasure as Mark’s fingers tug knowingly on his messy hair. He rubs the back of his head and neck sensually and Jinyoung pants while Mark’s hands find his plump ass. He caresses it gently before kneading them expertly in his palms. Jinyoung gasps as he feels Mark’s canines graze his shoulder blade. The phone rings and Jinyoung groans out loud. “Hurry,” Jinyoung pleads. 

“What do you want baby?”

“You!”

“Be more specific.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Mark inserts his fingers into Jinyoung’s hole and it’s so sudden and raw that Jinyoung already feels his body convulsing in pleasure. He doesn’t hesitate while handling Jinyoung’s body with ease and pushes Jinyoung back down on the bed. The phone doesn’t stop ringing, due to Jaebum’s persistence no less, but the couple doesn’t care as Mark relentlessly thrusts himself deeper into the younger. The younger lifts his hips in a rhythm that matches Mark’s pace perfectly. Jinyoung’s wails of pleasure were louder than the damn phone anyway nonetheless, Jinyoung comes in no time and Mark does so simultaneously next to him. He collapses onto the bed exhausted, all thoughts of visiting the massage parlour forgotten.

“C’mon babe, get up.” Jinyoung urges as he picks up and wears his clothes that were previously discarded recklessly all over their carpeted floor. Mark whines reluctantly and he’s so cute that Jinyoung can’t help but bring the elder’s clothes to him and help put it on. The couple meet the other couple an hour later and Jaebum is off chastising them for their lack of discipline and poor time management. Only Jinyoung would dare to roll his eyes at him but stays quiet to placate the elder. Meanwhile, Mark is having way too much fun grilling Youngjae with questions of why his face was so red and why his neck was splotchy. 

“Stop teasing him.” Jaebum orders authoritatively and pulls Youngjae to him, which causes the younger to blush even harder as they boarded the tinted van.

“Young love.” Mark smirks as he opens his arms, welcoming Jinyoung into them. Jinyoung leans in and presses a kiss on his cheek.

“That’s all you got?” Mark teases.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but leans in once more to kiss him deeply.

“That’s more like it.” Mark murmurs, feeling satisfied.


End file.
